Teen titans mystery
by lykomigosh23
Summary: after the jump city orphanage is blown up, the titans have a new mystery on thier hands! but what do 3 girls that lived at the orphanage have to do with it? RATED T FOR LANGUAGE!I OWN NOTHING!BBRAE,SPEEDYOC,ROBSTAR,CYJINX,REDXOC,OCOC.
1. slade

RATED T FOR LANGUAGE.

Chapter 1

"ROBIN GET YOUR SPANDEX COVERED ASS DOWN HERE!" Cyborg yelled to his friend.

"What!" a sleepy voice said

"Come see what's happening on the NEWS!"

And I a blur of green, yellow, red, and black Robin was sitting on the couch, coffee in hand.

"Wow." Cyborg said as Robin shushed him

"What's going on in here?" Raven said as she raised a violet eyebrow.

"News!" Cyborg whispered so he wouldn't disturb Robin

"Should've known." Raven said in her usual monotone voice

Just then Beast Boy entered the common room yawning and running a gloved hand through his messy forest green hair.

"Mourning dudes!" he said

Raven looked at the clock that read 12:44 pm

"It's noon." Raven said

"So...guys have you seen the soy milk?" he asked

"Ask Cyborg." Raven stated

"Cyborg?" Beast boy said eyeing his meat loving friend

"Check the city dump." Cyborg said as he got up and ran from the room as beast boy started to chase him.

"Now, for today's top story! Jump city orphanage was destroyed, many hurt, and some killed. But what's puzzling authorities most is the strange S in the middle of the rubble. Jack Anderson is now at the site of the orphanage where children ranging from age 10-16 are still waiting to be relocated. To you Jack!" the news woman said

"Thanks Laurie! Well here is a nice looking girl! Can you tell me what you felt seeing your home in piles of rubble?" Jack asked to a girl, who looked to be 14 or 15, she had long brown black hair and blazing Sapphire blue eyes. She didn't respond to Jack.

"Excuse me can you please answer me?" Jack asked

"This place is not my home, it never was!" The girl said as she walked away,

"Well-" He started when a young ten year old blonde girl came out of no where wailing

"I-I can't believe my h-home is g-gooooooone!" she wailed

"Can you tell me how you felt?" He asked

That's when Cyborg put the T.V on mute, and then looked at Robin who looked slightly disturbed.

"Slade." Was all he said

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled as all 5 titans ran/flew/rode out the door of the tower.

By the time the titans arrived on the scene of the orphanage the news reporters were gone and only police men remained.

"Titans." He greeted

"Officer" the titans greeted simultaneously.

After that the police left leaving the titans to search for clues alone. While they were searching Robin was checking out the S in the middle of the area, when suddenly an orb of magical energy hit him square in the back, pushing him to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled looking behind him to find the girl with sapphire eyes and brown black hair from the news, a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes, and a girl with fiery red hair and jade green cats eyes, all girls looked to be around 14-16 years of age.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" the girls yelled in anger, the girl with the sapphire eyes raised her hands as a light blue aurora surrounded them and her eyes stayed the same, and she mumbled something under her breath and pieces of rubble and debris started flying towards Robin as he called in the other Titans for backup.

Raven was the first to arrive when she saw three girls launching attacks at the boy blunder.

"Azarath mentrion zinthos!" She said as a black aurora surrounded her clenched fist, and made little black daggers of energy and hurled them at the three girls. The blonde girl noticed the oncoming attack from Raven and quickly mumbled something, and the daggers stopped in midair and exploded, as a green hawk came plummeting down towards the red head.

"LOOK OUT!" Starfire yelled as she blasted rocks out of the way before making contact with the back of Robin's skull.

"Star go help Raven, Beast Boy, and CY!" he said dodging more attacks from the sapphire eyed girl

The alien princess nodded her head and flew away to help Cy before he got his ass kicked.

She quickly picked up a bolder that weighed at least 2-300 pounds, as easily as some one else would pick up a feather and hurled it at the girl with red hair who was attacking Cy, who was trying to get his sonic cannon to work, and fight for his life at the same time.

"THIRRIN!" the blonde haired girl yelled to the red head that was called Thirrin, and quickly raised her hand and the rock exploded.

Moments later the land shook as a huge red thing came out of the ground; it had pure black eyes and was HUGE. All at once the three girls stopped what they were doing and started hurling attacks at it.

The big red thing just screamed and swung its huge clawed hand at the red head girl, who flew back wards and landed at Robin's feet, blood pouring from a wound on her chest.

"THIRRIN!" The blonde girl screeched as she looked straight at the demon and the demon froze.

Both girls rushed over to the girl and knelt down in front of her, the sapphire eyed girl touched Thirrrin and shut her eyes, then after one minute her eyes snapped open and she gasped.

"We need to do something now Cassandra!" She said to the blonde, taking off her sweat shirt and using it to apply pressure to Thirrin's wound, which was bleeding a lot. That's when the sapphire eyed girl screamed out in pain and fell to the ground, blood pouring from a wound in her back.

"SERENA!" Cassandra yelled turning to the now unfrozen demon, her face filled with rage, as rocks around her started to explode.

Then she said:

"I am light,

I am one too strong to fight,

Return to dark where shadows dwell,

You can not have this Halliwell.

Go away and leave my sight,

And take with you this endless night."

After the Cassandra finished saying that the demon disappeared into an inter-dimensional portal, and she turned towards her sisters and collapsed crying.

"Oh god what am I going to do?" she said and started applying pressure to the wounds on both of the fallen girls.

"We can help you!" Beast boy said, making the girl scream, and freeze beast boy, up to his head.

"DUDE WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Beast boy yelled and started shivering

"W-who are you?" Cassandra said softly, her blonde hair falling into her face.

"Um, I'm Beast boy, and the rest of those guys are my friends." The green titan said

The girl looked at the rest of the unfrozen titans and waved her hand, freezing them as well leaving their heads unfrozen.

That's when she got up and made her face a mask, so you couldn't see her emotions.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she said looking each of them in the eye

"We are the teen titans, we live in this town, we protect this town, and the police told us to come here." Robin said

"If the police told you to kill your selves would you?" Cassandra said

Robin remained silent.

"Listen, I am going to let you go, you are going to leave and never talk of this again." Cassandra said icily looking each one of them in the eye.

"We can help your friends." Starfire said

"Why would I trust you?" Cassandra replied

"Because you can trust us and we would be glad to help!" Starfire said happily

Cassandra looked at the two girls on the ground when she finally said, "Fine."


	2. Sht

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**a/n: hi people!!! Ok if you are confused this is a charmedxteen titan's crossover, now on with the story!! **

On the way back Cassandra was silent, only looking at the two unconscious girls lying beside her in the car. The one they called Cyborg drove, the green person sat in the passenger seat, and Cassandra sat in the back with the other two.

When they all got back to the tower every body went to the medical bay.

As Cyborg started tending to the two injured girls Robin and the rest of the Titans took Cassandra to the conference room.

"What do you want?" Cassandra said trying to get out of the room only to be stopped by Raven.

"We just want to know your name and your friends' names." Robin said

"Fine. My name is Cassandra, my sister Thirrin is the one with the red hair, and the one with sapphire eyes is Serena. Both are my sisters." Cassandra said

"What were you doing at the orphanage?" Beast boy asked

"NONE OF YOU BUSINESS!" Cassandra yelled, and turned to Raven and looked her straight in the eye and said, "Stop trying to read my mind!" in a low and vicious tone

Raven along with the rest of the titans looked surprised.

"How did you know?" Raven asked her eyes wide

Cassandra was silent, and walked out of the room; the rest of the titans quickly followed her over to the medical wing.

She walked up to Cyborg and looked him right in the eye

"Will they live?" She asked plainly

"That one-" he pointed to Serena, "Will live, the other one-" He said motioning to Thirrin, "Might not, she took a big blow to the chest, it'll be hard to tell if she lives or not." He finished saying, Cassandra slowly walked over to Thirrin and took her had looking at her sister sadly.

"Come on wildcat you can pull through this." Cassandra said softly to her sister before turning to Serena who woke up at the sound of her sisters' voice.

"Cass?" Serena said opening her eyes

"Serena!" Cassandra said walking to her sisters' side, "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone is shoving an ice pick in my back!" Serena said annoyed, "And where the freaking hell am I?"

Cassandra laughed at her sisters' remark

"Let's talk about that later, Thirrin might not make it!" Cassandra said close to tears

"What do you mean she might not make it?" Serena said looking at Thirrin

"She took a fatal blow."

"Cassandra, can you help me over to Thirrin?"

"Oh no! You're staying in bed!" Cassandra said pushing Serena down into the bed she was resting on.

"Come on!" Serena said

"NO! Now you stay or else!" Cassandra said looking at Serena

"Or else what?" Serena said

"You will not be able to move your hands, arms, and legs." Cassandra answered smiling evilly

"Hey, Cassie?"

"What?"

"Did you get the book?" Serena said

"Shit!" Cassandra whispered

"Now will you let me help?"

"Fine! I'll let you help!"

Serena took a deep breath and said:

"Cassandra orphanage!"

After that was said Cassandra disappeared in a glow of blue and white.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Robin yelled causing Serena to scream. Very loudly.

"Boyfriend Robin why do you yell?" Starfire said looking at her boyfriend quizzically

"Sorry Star."

AT THE ORPHANAGE RUBBLE SITE

Cassandra appeared at the orphanage, and walked through the mounds of rubble until she bent down and started digging in the dirt until she found a medium sized book, bound in leather, and picked it up.

As Cassandra stood up she screamed as she saw a tall figure with a mask on his face standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" Cassandra asked

"Just a passer by, May I see your book?" he asked

"Um…" Cassandra started, then turned and ran only to have a rock thrown at her head; she collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Now will you give me what I want?" He said walking towards her when a boy looking around Serena's age with dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes jumped out and picked up Cassandra and the book.

"Serena!" He said and disappeared in the same blue white light Cassandra did earlier.

AT THE TOWER WHEN CASSANDRA ARRIVED AT THE ORPHANAGE.

Robin and the rest of the titans looked at the spot where Cassandra once stood.

"What. The. Hell." Was all Cyborg said

"I'll be on the roof." Raven said in her monotone voice and walked up to the roof.

"I'll go with her." Beast boy said

When beast boy came onto the roof he saw Raven standing there looking at the sunset

"Beautiful isn't it?" he said causing raven to jump

"Don't do that ever again!" Raven hissed

"Sorry Rae!" beast boy gulped

"Its raven!" she said

"Why cant you ever just have fun or accept a nickname!" beast boy said

"Because, I like raven!" Raven said

"You are so annoying some times!"

"I'm annoying? You're the annoying one! You just constantly annoy the freaking hell outa me all the time! I can never get any peace or QUIET!" Raven said giving beast boy the glare of all glares

"I don't know why you're even on this team! You hate every thing not to mention every one! And you would rather stay in your room all day with your creepy books! Heck you might as well be one of Slade's cronies!" beast boy said without thinking

Raven just turned away at beast boys' remark and headed for the door.

"Raven I am so sorry I-I wasn't thinking!" bb said looking at ravens' slumped figure

"Your right you weren't thinking! When do you ever THINK! ALL YOU DO IS SAY HOW CREEPY I AM! YOU KNOW I MIGHT AS WELL JUST GO AND JOIN SLADE!" Raven yelled as she turned her tear strained face towards beast boy, and flew off the roof towards Slades hideout.

Beast boy quickly morphed into a hawk and flew after Raven making her land on a rocky ledge looking out onto the ocean

"Raven I didn't mean what I said!" beast boy said as he went up to raven and hugged her.

"Raven I am so sorry!" he said again

Raven surprisingly hugged back and said she was sorry too.

When they pulled apart beast boy's breath caught in his throat when he saw how close his face was to hers.

Raven just took a step back as beast boy started to lean and, which caused him to fall flat on his face.

"Hey!" beast boy wined getting up of the ground

Raven laughed and beast boy starred at her.

"Don't get used to it." She said, no longer smiling

"Don't worry I won't, hey raven are um we ok?" He asked hesitantly

"Yeah we are bb, just don't get used to the smiling, and don't try to kiss me ever agian!" Raven said

"Ok! We should get back to the tower."

"Let's go."

When raven and beast boy arrived back at the medical bay Cassandra was in a bed next to Serena who was asleep, unconscious, with a boy sitting next to her clutching a book.

"Who is he?"

"My name is Cody Turner." The boy said, "What exactly happened to them this time?"

"Um the red head, Thirrin I think, took a fatal blow, Serena is sleeping and Cassandra is just unconscious." Robin said eyeing the boy

"It's always Thirrin!" Cody said softly looking over each of the girls.

Serena's eyes snapped open as she sat up and winced.

"Where the hell am I?" She said

" Titans Tower." Beast boy said, and then jumped behind Raven so he wouldn't get killed.

"Um, and who the hell…what the hell is that person." She said looking at the Cody.

"My name is Cody and if you think that that was funny, you are wrong." Cody said while Serena was laughing

"Serena what happened?" Cassandra, who was awakened by Serena's laughing said.

"Cassandra? What happened to you?" Serena said looking at her sister

"Some dude with a metal mask with a strange s on came up to me and knocked me out, that dude over there saved me…" Cassandra said

"Cass can you help me up I can stand now." Serena asked

"Sure."

When Serena was up she walked over to Cody with her sisters help.

"Thank you for helping my sister, but don't expect me to trust you in any way shape of form." Serena said softly, "Can I have the book?"

"Why?" He asked picking up the book and looking at it for the first time. But before he could read the cover Cassandra grabbed the book from his hands.

"It's a family heirloom and very special to us." Cassandra said

"Oh." Cody said eyeing the two

Serena shifted uncomfortably under his striking gaze.

"Um, can I get something to eat?" Serena said

"Sure! You like tofu?" Beast boy said

"Um what the heck is tofu?" Serena asked looking at him

"It's really…" Beast boy started but was caught off by Cyborg

"Disgusting!" Cyborg said

"Um I was going to say delicious." Said, that's when the two started fighting over Meat vs. tofu

That's when a creature just like the one that came out at the orphanage phased out of the ground, transparent.

"Shit!" Serena said looking at the demon thingy, the demon turned to face her then charged at her, at the speed of light and hit her body full force.

**HI! I am taking a poll for my next chapter your choice is: **

**A) The next chapter explaining each character **

**B)the next chapter **

**c)all of the above **

**Please include 1 of the choices above with your review **

**Thank you for spending your time reading and/or reviewing my story!!! **

**Luv u all! First choice to hit 25-30 wins! **

**-lykomigosh23 **


	3. informationoc sheed

Names: Special Abilities:

(red head)Thirrin - receives the passive power of premonition, which allows her to see see future events (past events as well). Her power is triggered through touching people or objects, as well as if the psychic residue of an area is strong enough. Her powers of premonition later grew stronger in which she was able to feel the emotions in her premonition; such as when she felt her mother drowning when she received a premonition of the This ability to feel the emotions within her premonitions could have been a foretelling of her soon to come empathic powers. After not having had any premonitions in months due to her being overworked and overstressed, she seeks out the help of Gypsies to help unblock her powers. She gets a "super premonition", in which she is able to astral project herself into the future within her premonition, and her ability to feel what happens grows so that when she was hurt in her vision, her present self was also physically harmed. This type of premonition has only occurred very rarely; she has also been able to astral project her present self into the future and have a conversation with her future self. Thirrin at times, has also been able to share and pass on certain premonitions she has had with others who also have the gift of premonition. Thirrin also eventually obtains the active power to levitate, which is useful when used in combination with her martial arts skills. Her empathic powers develop, allowing her to read others' emotions and affect the supernatural powers of other beings whose powers are tied to their emotions, allowing her to "rebound" and channel the attacks and powers of certain demons, as well as the Valkyries

(blonde)Cassandra - receives the power to freeze or stop time or objects, Temporal Stasis (Time Freeze) also known as Molecular Immobilization. At first, her control of her powers was very weak. Her range was not very far, and she could not keep demons and objects frozen for very long. As her powers grew, she was able to expand her range. She was able freeze entire rooms, or direct her freezing powers only at certain objects or people without freezing everyone and everything. She could also later keep demons or people frozen while unfreezing only certain body parts such as demon heads which came in handy when she was questioning them.She could also keep people frozen for very long periods of time without her having to be in the room to "hold the freeze". It is later revealed that her power to freeze worked at a molecular level in which she is able to slow molecules down to the point where the object she is directing her powers at is frozen. This power later evolves so that instead of slowing molecules down to freeze them, she is able to speed them up and blow things and objects up; this was called Molecular Combustion. Her freezing powers were triggered by fear, panic and surprise, while her exploding powers (before she had full control of them) were triggered by anger.

(brown/black hair)Serena- develops the power of telekinesis and can move things with her mind. Her telekinesis was triggered by anger, and was first channeled through her eyes. She was later able to channel her telekineses through her hands like her ancestor Brianna and her Grams. She later gains the power of astral projection, where she can make a "copy" of herself appear wherever she desires by projecting her consciousness, while her physical body is left standing there unconscious. One of the last times she is shown using her astral projection power, she was able to project her "clone", while her physical body stayed conscious. Her power of astral projection developed from her power of telekinesis when she felt an overwhelming need to be in two places at once.

inherits the power to "orb". At first, She could only orb out momentarily and reappear in the same spot, this was triggered by fear and surprise. She later was able to orb wherever she wanted. For the prophecy of the three Charmed Ones with three powerful and distinct powers to stay true, the third sister was to have the power of telekinesis. Being half witch and half whitelighter, this also has an effect on the powers she inherits from Patty: instead of telekinesis like Prue's, She is able to move an object by calling for it; the object in question will then orb to her or to any location she wishes. Though this power requires the use of verbal commands, she has been able to do so silently when in a state of enhanced power, and in a few other instances. This power is called telekinetic orbing. She revels that she also has other Whitelighter powers, such as glamouring. She also develops more of her Whitelighter side by being able to heal and locate charges by sensing them.

The three girls are sisters and are known as the charmed ones, who are the world's most powerful good witches, known throughout the supernatural community as "The Charmed Ones" but known to everyone else as the Halliwells. Each sister possesses unique magical powers that grow and evolve over the course of their lives. The Charmed Ones live together in a manor and use their supernatural abilities to battle the warlocks, demons and other evil forces that populate

**Hey I hope this cleared things up alittle!! The pairings are Raexbb, Cyxjinx, OCxspeedy, OCxredX, and RobxStar. If I left anything out please tell me, and if there is anything else u think I should add, just tell me!**

**Thank u and I luv u all(in a friendly way!!)**

**I GOT ALL SPELLS/INFO ON If u r still confused please go to and type in Charmed. Thirrin has the powers of phoebe but Thirrin does not loose her powers like phoebe, Cassandra has the powers of Piper, and Serena has the powers of Paige and Prue. Serena has 2 because I didn't want a 4****th**** sister, and wanted all power of charmed ones in this story. Once again I OWN NOTHING ALL SPELLS USED IN THIS STORY I GOT STRAIGHT FROM WIKIPEDIA!!!I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS OR WIKIPEDIA OR CHARMED!**

**review please!!!!**

**-lykomigosh23******


End file.
